The Keys of Tomorrow's Past
by The Plazmaster
Summary: In one day Luffy lost everything and everyone. Now an unexpected friend has given him the chance to go back and change the future and save everyone. Can Luffy do it or will history repeat itself? Romance between characters, three for certain are LuNa, ZoRo, and SaVi.
1. Chapter 1: Remembrance

**Hello and welcome to my first story. So, I tried to be original, but it's hard when there's so many other fics out there. So please do not judge my story originality and I am blabbing like an idiot. Sorry, please enjoy the story and I own no rights to One Piece or its characters, they all belong to Oda-san. Thank You.**

**This first chapter will be Post-Time skip as well 3 years in the future.**

Chapter 1: Remembrance

**Marine High Security Prison 'Impel Down'**

**Lower Dungeons, Level 6**

If you ever find yourself in Level 6 of Impel Down, as a prisoner, you are done for. There is no help for you there. There is an oppressive cloud of dark emotions: hatred, agony, despair, sadness and loneliness; they all hang in the air, smothering any and everything. It was a great weight, crushing all thoughts of hope, help, freedom, dreams and life itself. It was as if Death himself had declared, "Abandon hope, all ye who enter". Level 6 was pitch black, very little light ever shone down there. The darkness seemed to suck in everything around it like a black hole. It left an emptiness that could not and would not be filled by anything. Whatever light that made its way down into the dungeon provided little help, allowing only the silhouettes of people to be seen. Identifying people was left to recognizing their voices. Level 6 held the most dangerous, most notorious, most feared criminals of the World Government. Level 5 was dome like structure at the bottom of the Impel Down facility. Cells filled the outside of the dome all the way around, each cell was fitted for each prisoner personally. This was because very few prisoners were held here and precautions had to be taken so they wouldn't escape. In the center room was a stone brick spiral staircase that led up to the next level, Level sounds of clinking metal came from one of the cells, said cell contained the most dangerous criminal the Marines caught. Said criminal was none other than Monkey D. Luffy, The Pirate King, AKA 'Straw Hat Luffy'.

Luffy's hands were cuffed behind him by sea prism shackles, which were chained to the wall behind him. His head drooped in a sign of defeat and of man who was broken, his iconic straw hat was nowhere to be seen. He was horribly thin, his skin was a sickly pale color and he was withered and wrinkled like an old man. His eyes were blank, hollow, devoid of any life. The time he had spent in his cell had brought him pain and torture every day, for the last 2 years. For those 2 years, he relived over and over again the day became Pirate King and the day he lost everything; his friends, his family, his life, his love. That day Luffy gained everything the world had to offer only to have ripped from him leaving an empty hole in his soul. Even though it had been two years, he still could remember that day perfectly like it was yesterday. Nothing could ever make him forget that day, nothing.

_**Flashback 2 years**_

"_Yahoo!" Luffy yelled, he was bouncing around the deck of the Sunny like a little kid. He was joined by Usopp and Chopper, dancing in a circle like a bunch of idiots. Nami laughed and shook her head, she turned and looked at Robin, "I can't believe we finally made it to Raftel." They were sitting in the crow nest staring out the front window looking at the island in the distance. The whole crew was standing on the deck looking at the island. Zoro and Sanji were on the second level leaning against the railing smiling, Franky stood on the lawn, arms crossed, grinning like Luffy. Brook leaned against the tree tuning his violin, "Yohohoho, I should write a piece to commemorate our accomplishment today. It makes me so happy I could cry my eyes, but I have no eyes to cry with. Yohohoho Skull Joke." Most everyone on the crew had completed their dreams; Sanji had found out the All Blue lay near Raftel; Zoro had challenged Mihawk to a duel and won earning him the title of World's Greatest Swordsman along with Mihawk's onyx sword, Yoru; Usopp was able to visit Elbaf, train with their warriors and prove himself a great warrior of the sea; Chopper had found a cure to every disease and had become an inspiration to all doctors across the fours seas; Franky's dream was about to be complete once he saw Luffy to Raftel; Robin's and Luffy's dreams would be completed once they reached Raftel, only Nami's and Brook's dream would have wait till after Raftel._

_ As they came to dock with the island, Nami yelled down from the crow's nest, "Franky, drop the anchor here we'll take the soldiers to the island." Franky nodded and went to work. They reached the island about 20 minutes later. Luffy jumped off the Mini-Merry yelling, "Adventure, Ow!" "Luffy wait for everyone else to get here." Nami said as she hit Luffy on the head. Everyone else joined them on the beach, Luffy grinned his to-big-for-his-face grin and said, "Come on everyone." They all started to walk towards the middle of the island._

_**Few Hours Later….**_

_The crew was walking back with the last of Rogers treasure when Luffy stopped everyone. Nami looked at him, "What's wrong Luffy?" "We're surrounded." As soon as he had said that hundreds upon hundreds of marines popped out of nowhere surrounding the Straw Hats. Luffy turned towards Nami, placing his hat on her head, "Keep this safe for me okay." Nami blushed. Luffy turned back towards the marines, cracking his knuckles saying, "WHO FIRST!?"_

_ The Crew fought wave after wave of marines for hours on end. But, they could not last forever. Around evening, the Straw Hats had their first casualty. Robin was ambushed by three devil fruit users working in unison. Using their powers and sabers they sliced Robin to ribbons, she screamed out in agony and pain. Luffy and Zoro heard this and turned to see Robin fall, Luffy screamed, "ROBIN!" Zoro finished off his opponents, rushed over to Robin, cutting down the three marines before they even knew what happened, and caught Robin before she hit the ground. Robin stared up at him and smiled, "You saved me *cough* once again, Zoro," Zoro's heart jump when she said his name, "Thank *cough* you, m-my love." Robin used the last of her strength and kissed Zoro before passing away. Zoro's heart fell hard as he felt the life leave the woman he loved. That's when Zoro snapped, losing the last of his sanity. He screamed a primal scream to the heavens. All Luffy could do was stare at his best friend as he lost his mind. Zoro laid Robin down and closed her eyes. He stood up, sheathing his three sword, and he drew Yoru. He then yelled and started to running and cutting down waves of marines. Through his creams he heard a familiar voice yell at him. He turned to see Tashigi, "Zoro, I challenge y…", she never finished her statement, she looked at Zoro and saw a man with nothing left to lose, she saw a demon. Then, six marines jumped towards Zoro, impaling him with their sabers. He barely even felt it, he slashed out, cutting down the marines. He then ran towards Tashigi, being cut and slashed by swords and sabers. He was now a few feet away from her when he just stopped. He dropped Yoru and fell to his knees, his head hung down. His mind finally caught up with his wounds and his body gave out, he just sat there dead. "ZORO!" Luffy screamed as he saw all this. Tashigi realized this and started to burst into tears._

_Luffy then heard a piercing roar he looked up and saw Chopper in Monster Point, fighting two giants. One wielded a double-bladed axe, the other a broad sword. The one with sword had ambushed Chopper from behind and pierced Chopper with his sword, causing Chopper to his knees. The other giant took this opportunity to swing his axe towards Choppers neck. Luffy watched as another of his friends was beheaded, "CHOPPER!" Luffy quickly finished off his enemies and ran off to find his other crew mates._

_ Luffy had found Brook and Franky, but it was too late. He got there only to see them die. Brook was facing off a marine with a sword. "Yohoho, a fellow swordsman, well, have at thee." Brook was able to disarm his opponent, but then the marine pulled out a green bubbling sword from his skin, "Acid Sword" "Oh, and a devil fruit user too, Yohoho." Then Brook's cane was cut in half, Brook stared in disbelief before sheathing his broken sword, realizing he was defeated. The marine realized this too, "I am honorable man, I will make your death quick and painless." "Yohoho, that chills me to the bone." "Acidic Geyser" A fountain of acid burst from the ground beneath Brook, surrounding him in acid. All that was left was a puddle of bubbling liquid. "BROOK!" Luffy had knew Brook could never return without his original body. Franky flew into a rage when he saw this. "You bastards are going to pay for that." He swatted away marines like flies. Then, Vice Admiral Garp walked towards him. "Hmph, I don't care if you are Luffy's grandfather, move or be crushed." Before Franky could even move Garp had jumped towards him and had ripped his head off his body. "I'm sorry, but Luffy forced the government's hand" Garp said as he placed Franky's head down. "FRANKY!" Luffy was outraged at what his grandfather had done. "How could Grandpa, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy a haki infused punch into Garp's face knocking him out._

_ He rushed off to find the others before anything else happened. He saw in the distance Usopp, Sanji and Nami in a clearing fighting off Marines. Suddenly, three men step forward towards the trio. They were the other three VA, Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru. Luffy saw Usopp pitted against Aokiji, Sanji against Akainu, and Nami against Kizaru. Luffy entered Gear Second to get their quicker. Usopp Bravely fought off Aokiji, "You think you can defeat me, a brave warrior of the sea, think again." Aokiji then appeared behind Usopp. "Man, you talk too much big nose. You're rather noisy." Usopp turned around only to feel Aokiji place his hand on his chest. "Ice Time" Suddenly Usopp's body was frozen in place and turned to ice. Aokiji removed his hand causing Usopp to fall backwards and shatter into a million pieces as he hit the ground, "Oops". "USOPP!" Now Luffy was furious. _

_Nami saw this and started to cry, "Nami, we mourn our losses later. Right now we needed to win." Sanji said to comfort her. Nami nodded and faced Kizaru. "Boy, you shouldn't get distracted on the battle field. Especially by a woman, let me take care that problem. Dog Bite Blaze" Akainu yelled sending a wave of lava towards Nami. Sanji eyes widened, he rushed over and pushed Nami out of the way. "A gentleman always protects a lady" Sanji smiled as the lava collided with him. Nami screamed, as did Luffy, "SANJI!" Nami began to cry. "Kizaru, finish off the girl so we can deal with straw hat." "But I'm having so much fun." "Just do what I say!" Akainu yelled. "Hmph, you're no fun. Fine, sorry little girl. You have to die now." Luffy heard and entered into a secret gear, Gear Second +. He suddenly vanished. "Eight Shaku Curved Jewel." Kizaru yelled as he released his attack. Luffy was inches away from Nami when a light beam pierced her heart. All three admiral were shocked when Luffy appeared holding Nami close to him. He was crying, "Nami, please, please don't die. Please don't leave me. I can't lose you, I love you Nami. Can you hear me, I love you." Nami smiled at Luffy, "It's okay. I've wanted to tell you also. I love…" Nami's life passed before finished her sentence. "Nami, please don't go. Nami, NAMI, NAMIIIII!" Everyone stopped and stared as Luffy screamed as he finally lost all will to fight. "UWAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone swore that what they saw and heard was not the notorious Straw Hat Luffy, but a man who had just lost his soul and everything he ever loved. They cuffed Luffy and took him to one of the ships._

_**END**_

As Luffy came he began to cry dry tears, as he had every day, for the last 2 years.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I don't know how long it will continue but it will be great. All review and comments are welcome, and all flames will be ignored. Please continue reading this story in Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Past

**Welcome back to TKTP. I wrote the first three chapters before even putting up the first chapter, so right now I'm working on chapter 4. I don't how long it will take, so please be patient. Anyway let us get back to the story. **

**I do not own any rights to One Piece or its characters, they all belong to Oda-san.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Back to the Past<p>

After the marines had captured Luffy, they sailed for Impel Down. They locked Luffy away in Level 6. The entire time while Luffy was in custody he never fought back once. All he was now was a shell of the man he once was. Over the next 2 years, Luffy was tortured, both physically and mentally. A lot of Celestial Dragons took revenge on Luffy by having him moved frequently from level 5 through Level 3 and back, making him suffer through heat and cold and forms of torture. All the while the prison guards chipped away at what was left of Luffy's mind by bringing him news of who the government was hunting next. The World Government had declared, after having captured Luffy, that anyone who had helped Luffy along his journey and any who were related to the Straw Hats, would be hunted down and executed. They first started with Foosha Village; they killed everyone in the village, even killing Dadan and her mountain bandits. Next, they moved onto Shells Town, killing Rika and her mother; then onto Cocoyashi village, Syrup Village, The Baratie, Orange Village, Drum Island and even going to Alburna and killing Vivi, her father, and all under the royal family. They went after Johnny and Yosaku, Laboon, Crocus, etc. They went after everyone, those that were spared were those in the marines. They killed anyone who were friends or family to the Straw Hat Pirates.

Some guards were at Luffy's cell bringing him news of Shanks death. They laughed as they left him to his demise. Luffy began to cry as he realized he had lost everyone now. There was no one left that he knew and/or trusted out on the seas. While he was crying he didn't sense that someone had opened his cell and had walked in. Said person looked upon Luffy with eyes filled with great sorrow. They quickly composed themselves and spoke, "Euhm" hoping to get Luffy's attention. They did, Luffy stopped crying and looked up to see who it was, forgetting he couldn't see well. He quickly realized this, so he slowly began to speak, using a muscle he hadn't used in years. "Who are you *cough* what do you want? If it's to torture me more, I'll save the trouble and tell you there's nothing left to break." His voice was weak and horse, it felt like sandpaper when he spoke. The person in front of him frowned, "Luffy, I'm here to help you." Luffy scowled when he recognized the voice, "Tch, what are you doing here Tashigi? Did Smoker send you? What does he want this time?" Luffy thought that Tashigi's voice sounded weird, but then again he hadn't seen here since he was imprisoned. "Sigh, Luffy, I'm here to help you escape. And before you say anything, no this isn't a ploy. I'm here by my choice. I'll explain more once we're away from this dreadful place." Luffy was now really confused, _why would she try to help me escape?_ He didn't have time to say anything before Tashigi spoke again. "Now Luffy I need you to hold still I've never done this with two people before, okay." Tashigi walked over to Luffy and placed her hand on Luffy's shoulder. All Luffy could think was _what_, before Tashigi yelled, "Space Jump" and they both disappeared from the cell with a _blip_. The only sound heard was the chain links clanging against the wall as they swung free. Luffy had escaped Impel Down for the second time.

Luffy was too shocked to even realize what had just happened. After Tashigi had yelled he was thrust through space 500 miles away to a boat on the sea. Lucky for Luffy it was night, but the light from the moon was still enough to blind Luffy for a bit. When he regained his vision he found that he was no longer in a prison cell. Then he realized he could move his hands, the cuffs were gone. His strength slowly began to return to him. He brought his hands in front of him as he rubbed his wrist, trying to get the blood flowing into them. He looked around and found himself on a simple Cog (a small basic one mast ship), with no markings on the sails. He then saw Tashigi walking towards him, as she walked out from the shadow into the moon light, he gasped. The Tashigi in front of him looked like an old woman in her late 50's, now it hit him why her voice sounded so strange. Her hair was silver in the moon light, she had many wrinkle and stress lines on her face, making her look like his grandfather did. Even though she was old she still herself strait up with a sense of pride, though it looked like she had a slight bend in her back. Luffy spoke cautiously, "T-Tashigi, is that you?" Tashigi nodded and gave a warm loving smile he never saw before."Yes and No Luffy. I am Tashigi, but I am not the Tashigi you know. Here," she gestured to two chairs and a table with a mountain of food on it, which made Luffy's drool like a waterfall, "sit down and eat and I'll explain everything like I promised." They both walked over sat down, Luffy then began to devour (Yes devour, there is no other way to describe Luffy's eating habits) the mountain of food.

Tashigi waited until Luffy finished eating. Like magic, Luffy began to look like himself again, after the food did its work on his body. Luffy finished wiped his face and looked up at Tashigi with a serious stare he hadn't worn in years. "Okay, now explain to me what is going on." Tashigi made herself comfortable, knowing this was going to be a while, "Okay, as you can see I am older than when you last saw me. That is because I am not the same Tashigi of this time." She let her words sink in for a moment before continuing. "I am Tashigi from 20 Years in the future. In the future the World Government has taken control of everything. They kill anyone who even thinks of something wrong about Government. If they believe you are plotting something, you are executed. It is horrible." Her voice trembled, Luffy toke note. "But isn't that what guys wanted?" "No, nothing like that. Never like that. They murder innocent people in the streets. It's not what I fought for."Tashigi said crying. Luffy then asked, "Wait, if you are from the future how are you her?" Tashigi smiled, _how perceptive of you Luffy_. "One day I was ordered by my superiors to secure a dangerous fruit for the Government. It's called the _Jikan-Jikan_ fruit, or the Time-Time fruit. It is a devil fruit that grants its user the ability to control time." Luffy eyes widen at this, thinking of the implications.

Tashigi saw and nodded, "Exactly, which was why I couldn't allow the Government to get its hands on it. When we arrived on the island it was rumored to be on, I left everyone on the ship to look for the fruit myself. When I found it I did the only thing I could do, I ate it." Luffy's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe she would do that. "After I ate it my hair became silver and I aged 10 years. Which explains my appearance. I returned to the ship and informed the crew that a mad man had consumed the fruit and I had to execute him because he refused to work for the Government. I told them he used his powers on me, which caused my appearance. I lied to hide the fact that I betrayed the Government. If they had gotten their hands on that fruit they would have been able to erase all pirates from history." Luffy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I then trained for three years in secret to master my abilities. I found out that with abilities to control time, I could also affect space. Scientist in my time believed that time and space were connected and this fruit proved their theories right. I can jump from island to island without even moving. The only problem is I have to see in mind where I'm going, so I can't go somewhere I've never been."

Luffy just sat there listening as everything clicked into place. "So that's how you got me out of Impel Down." Tashigi nodded again, "Yes, unfortunately it took almost all my strength to bring myself here, to this time. The farther I send something back in time, the more it takes out of me. But Luffy I didn't come back to chat, I need your help." Luffy raised an eyebrow, wondering how he could help her. "I need your help to change the future." Luffy's eyes widen and his jaw hit the deck, she needed WHAT! He shook himself, "Whoa, how do you expect me to do that?" "I can send you back in time to change the past so that my future never comes to past. It can never happen, do you understand me Luffy?" Luffy nodded his head in understanding. "Good, now before I send you back I'll explain the process, but I need you to promise me something, okay." Luffy looked puzzled but went with it, "what do you need me to do?" Tashigi looked into Luffy's eyes and said, "I want you to promise to find the Time-Time fruit and destroy it." Luffy's demeanor softened as he understood, that fruit was too powerful for anyone to have. He began to laugh, "Shishishi, if that's all you want. Yes, I promise I will destroy it."

Tashigi relaxed, "Good, and Luffy" Luffy looked up at her, "If I am being truthful, I'm really sending you back to make sure that **that** **day** never happens." Without even saying so, Luffy knew which day she was talking about. "Okay, not only can I send people back in time, but also their minds. That's what I am going to do with you. We can't have two Luffy's running around. Hehehe." Luffy laughed with her. "What I do is send your mind backwards in time where it takes the place of your mind of that time. You retain all your memories and experiences while having a younger version of yourself to live in. But, I will also be sending your body back with you. It will act in the same manner as your mind, you will retain all your scars and strength. Except, you will be a younger version of yourself, with all your energy youth." Tashigi thought that might have all gone over Luffy's head. When she looked at Luffy though, she was shocked to see he had understood everything. Contrary to what people say he wasn't stupid. Luffy may be naive and innocent, but not stupid.

She continued, "It may hurt so bear with it. If you give in you may be lost forever." Luffy nodded. Tashigi stood up and walked behind Luffy; she placed her hands on the sides of Luffy's head, her fingers pressing against his temples. "Luffy, I'm going to tell you the name of the island where the fruit is located. Tell no one of this." She leaned down and whispered the location in his ear, he nodded in acknowledgement. Tashigi got back into position and began to concentrate, "I'm going to send you back, the time and destination will be decided by you." Luffy thought long and hard, "okay, I have both decided in my mind" "Good keep them there and concentrate on them." Luffy did as he was told. Tashigi began to mumble to herself for a few minutes before her eyes shot open, they were shining pure white. Luffy felt like he was having needles being driven into his head, but he did Tashigi told him to and thought of where and when he wanted to go and bore the pain. Tashigi suddenly shouted, "Body and Mind Time Traversal" Luffy then felt himself get wrenched backwards, it felt like he was falling down a well. Except he was being pulled backwards, yet he still concentrated like Tashigi told him.

After what felt like an eternity, the tugging sensation stopped. Luffy slowly opened his eyes, what he saw made him start to cry again. He was sitting on a branch, in a tree on a hill, overlooking his home town, Foosha Village. _I'm back, I'm really back. Wait could all of that have been just a horrible nightmare?_ Luffy look at himself and found, to his disappointment, the X-shaped scar on his chest. But, just like Luffy, he grinned his idiotic grin and shouted, "Yahahaha, I'm really back!" He then lost his balance on the branch and fell backwards out of the tree. He hit the ground head first; he found that he had his straw hat once again on his head, he picked himself up began to laugh, fixing his straw hat. "Shishishishi." He stopped when someone started talking to him. "Hahaha, you stupid idiot. What do you mean you're back? I didn't know you had left. If you left, then where did you go?" Luffy turned and stared at the person talking to him. His eyes went wide as he saw who it was, he couldn't believe it. Said person stared back at Luffy, feeling a little uncomfortable asked, "What are staring at Luffy?"

_To Be Continued In Chapter 3…._

**Phew. You guys don't realize how hard it is to write these chapters. It's not that I can't think of anything, but that I keep criticizing my own work and wanting to change it. Its an internal struggle just to say 'that's good now just type it up you idiot'. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems to be going slow but I just want to get the story laid out and all backgrounds covered. Till next time, Sayonara and Arigato.**


	3. Chapter 3: Romance Dawn Again

**Thank you all so much. I'm so happy, I didn't expect so much in so little time. Thank you all. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. After this chapter it may be some time before get the next chapter up so bear with me. Thank You**

**I don't own any rights to One Piece or its characters they all belong to Oda-san. If I did own them I would have had to start writing when I was 2. I wasn't that cool.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Prelude to Romance Dawn<p>

Luffy continued to sit there and stare at a 17 year old Ace. He was wide eyed with his mouth gaped open. "Okay, now you're freaking me out Luffy." Replied the freckled teen. Ace had his ten gallon hat with the funny faces on it on his head, he didn't have his tattoos yet, the ones identifying him as a part of Whitebeard's crew. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had on khaki shorts and sandals. Luffy snapped out of his daze and jumped up and ran towards Ace, crying. He tackled his older brother, causing him to fall backwards onto the grass. "Whoa, hey now. I haven't left yet or have forgotten that already." Ace chuckled but then noticed something was wrong with Luffy. "Hey Luffy, what's wrong?"

"I thought I had lost you Ace. I thought you had died. Waaa!" Ace was genuinely concerned for his little brother. "Luffy you know that would never happen. Remember we promised each other no one could defeat us except each other." It may not seem like it, but Ace cared deeply about his brother. Ever since they had lost Sabo, he had taken on the responsibility of taking care of Luffy, becoming the soft big brother, instead of the hard realistic big brother. If he had to, he would give his life for his little brother (heh-spoilers Ace, spoilers). He looked down at his brother and noticed his vest was open, revealing the X-shaped scar. Ace quickly pulled Luffy away at arm's length, "Luffy how did you get this, who did this to you?"

Luffy stopped crying when he realized that Ace was talking about his scar. Luffy quickly came up with a story, as to not worry his brother, "It happened when I was training with grandpa. It was during one of his training routines" Ace knew that was a lie, Luffy could never lie very well; his tell-tale was that he couldn't sweating like crazy and would look you in the eye. But, he decided not pry; if his brother didn't want to tell him about it that was fine with him. Ace smirked, "Crazy old geezer, I swear, one day he is going to get you killed. Well, you remember that I leave in a few hours right?" Luffy then remembered he had Tashigi send him back right before Ace had left. Luffy nodded, he got up with Ace as they dusted each other off and they then started walking towards the town.

When they reached the pier they found that the whole town was there to see Ace off, even Dadan was there with her crew. She was trying to hide her tears, but was failing badly at it. Garp was there standing next to Makino, with that same cocky attitude he always had. Makino saw the two walking towards the pier, "Hey you two, if you don't hurry up Ace will miss his chance to leave." Ace and Luffy picked up their pace and hurried towards the pier. Everyone was laughing and were wishing Ace luck on his journey. Before Ace stepped onto the little boat, he turned towards Luffy, "Luffy, are sure you don't want to come with me. This is my last offer for you to join my crew. We'll be the strongest team on all the Grand Line." Luffy looked at Ace then stuck his tongue out at him. "Nuh uh. I told you, I'm going to gather the strongest crew and become King of the Pirates." Ace just laughed at his little brother's enthusiasm. "Also if were on the same crew how will be able to fight each other, Ace~." Luffy whined.

"Ah, oh well. Can't blame me for trying." Ace stepped onto the boat, untied it and shoved off. "Bye everyone." Everyone waved and cried goodbye as Ace sailed away from the island. Luffy thought to himself, _I won't see him for a long time, but I will see him again._ Luffy's thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice. "Bah, good riddance. That boy was always a bad influence on you Luffy, just like that red haired bastard." Luffy turned and looked at his grandfather. Luffy realized he only had three years left before he had to leave on his journey. He needed to become stronger so he protect everyone. Then idea then popped into Luffy's head (oh no the world is ending).

Luffy tugged on Garp's sleeve, getting his attention. "Hey Gramps, do you think can train me before I set sail? I want to learn about all those things you told me about, like those six powers and haki." Garp stared at his grandson, wide eyed. He then began to laugh, "Bwahahaha, so finally decided to give up on that idiotic dream have you. Are you ready to be a marine?"

Luffy got mad at this, "NO WAY, I just want get stronger, even stronger than Ace." Garp saw the burning flame in his eyes and sighed. "Okay, I'll teach you, but once you give up playing pirates you're joining the marines first thing. Got it?" Luffy just grinned his iconic, idiotic grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip<strong>

**3 years later**

A 17 year old Luffy sat atop the hill overlooking the village. He was sitting in front a grave stone, the grave that he and Ace had dedicated to Sabo. "Well, today's the day I set sail Sabo. I'll finally join you and Ace out on the sea. Shishishi." Luffy reached up and adjusted his straw hat. He looked down at the town and saw everyone getting ready to send him off on his adventure. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Goodbye Sabo." Luffy started off down the hill towards the town. After entering the village he walked towards the 'Party's Bar'. He walked in and saw Makino talking with to two people. Luffy had convinced Makino to join his crew after he found out who she was.

Her full name was Monkey D. Makino, when she was 14 she was adopted by Garp. But not only was she Garp's daughter, she also used to be part of Shanks's crew when she was 17. She used to have a wanted poster, 'Never Miss' Makino, Bounty: 200,000 Beli. But Garp had the posters destroyed after Shanks had left her back at Foosha village. He did it to protect her after she was hurt in a battle with the marines. On her adventures with Shanks, she had slowly became his lover. That was why he had left her at the village, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if she ever got hurt. She had met Luffy when she took over the village bar. He came in there often because he had nothing else to do. The day she saw him walk in with Shanks she was shocked and overwhelmed to see Shanks again. Shanks told her they would be setting port at the island for about a year. The way Luffy and Shanks interacted reminded her of a father and son.

Makino wasn't sure how Luffy had found out about her past, but she was happy to be a pirate again. Luffy was just excited to find out he had an aunt, not only that, she used to be part of Shanks's crew, even better in Luffy's book. Makino had never fully realized how much she had missed the life of a pirate until Luffy asked her to join his couple Makino was talking to were the people taking over the bar. Luffy found it funny how the couple looked just like Makino and Shanks. The couple were Hakuno and Jerrell, a newlywed couple who had just recently moved into the village. Hakuno looked like Makino, except she had waist length black hair, tied into a ponytail. She had helped Makino in the bar as a waitress when they had first had moved to Foosha. Jerrell also looked like Shanks, except he had sandy blonde hair and a full beard, he also had a single vertical scar over his left eye. Jerrell was a farmer with an acre of land behind the bar. So, when Makino had offered them the bar to stay in, they gratefully accepted. Makino was finishing explaining everything to Hakuno.

"Okay, that should be about everything you guys need. Take care." Makino walked out from behind the bar, carrying her favorite rifle. She grabbed her bag she had packed for the adventure. She was no longer in her barkeeper's clothes, she now wore the outfit she wore 11 years ago (I should mention that Makino is 28 here). Her hair pulled up into a ponytail like usual, she had a plaid red and white shirt tucked into a pair of khaki shorts, a tan belt holster and steel toe combat boots. She had a pistol holstered on each thigh, two pistol holstered in to her belt, two daggers, two throwing knives in her boots and two prototype revolvers from her father, holstered on her sides. She slung her rifle across her and walked over to Luffy. "Well, ready to go Captain." Luffy laughed, "Shishishi, sure auntie." Makino groaned at his commented. "I'm seriously going to kill dad for telling you about that."

"Aw~, come on. It's awesome that you're my aunt. I always thought of as my mom, but it's even cooler that we're really related." Makino smiled warmly at Luffy. She had practically raised Luffy, so she kind of thought of him as her son as well. Makino then blushed when she thought about how she and Shanks had treated Luffy like their own son. She quickly headed towards the door, trying to hide her blush "Well then, let's get going Luffy." Luffy nodded his head in agreement, grinning like an idiot, and they both walked out of the bar.

They arrived at the pier a few minutes later, where they met up with the rest of the village. As they were talking to people, the Mayor walked up to them. He grumbled to Luffy, "Hmph, I don't know how you pulled Makino into this boy." He then turned to Makino, "Makino are you sure you want to do this? You can still change your mind." Makino looked at the mayor and nodded, "Yes, I am quite sure." Makino then went to the boat and began to situate her stuff with Luffy's stuff and their provisions. The mayor then looked back at Luffy, "Boy, you better make sure you keep her safe." Luffy just grinned, "Yeah. I won't let anything happen to her. She's family." Then Luffy's face turned serious, "If anyone ever thought of hurting Makino, I'd make them regret it." Luffy's tone sent a shiver up the mayor's spine, _that boy is so much like his father._ "Well if that's it I wish you two good luck. Now leave, before you shame this village any more than you already have." Luffy grinned again and hopped aboard the boat.

They shoved off waving bye to the villagers. They had sailed about 50 feet when a sea king suddenly emerged from the sea, next to the boat. The sea king was the infamous Lord of the Coast, an eel type sea king; he had dark brown skin and light blue frills. The villagers froze at seeing this, sacred for both Luffy and Makino. It eyed Luffy's boat, causing the villagers to fear that it would attack them. Then, to the shock of the villagers, the sea kings face changed from one of rage to one of happiness when it saw Luffy. Luffy grinned and started waving, "Hey Rex, did you come to see me off?", causing the villagers to sweat-drop. Rex, the sea king, nodded and smiled (well as best an eel can smile) at Luffy. Luffy stretched his hand up and started petting Rex. Luffy had named the sea king after it had confronted him and Garp one day while they were training.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

"_Blegh, you stupid geezer why'd you do that for?" Luffy screamed at Garp. Garp and Luffy were on a boat outside of town, training. Garp was teaching Luffy about the Six Powers, he had just thrown Luffy into the ocean trying to get him to use Moon Walk. He pulled him onto the boat when he had failed. "You idiot, what do you think will happen if your enemy throws you into the ocean. Do think they or someone else will save you, you need to be prepared for anything!" Garp yelled at him. All there yelling had drawn the Lord of the Coast out of his home and slumber, causing him to investigate the disturbance._

_He rose out of the ocean next to the boat, surprising Luffy and Garp. "Shit, look what you did, you idiot. You woke up the sea king." Luffy turned to his grandfather, "WHAT, Me. You're the one who's yelling!" Luffy and Garp started to bicker back and forth. The Lord got pissed off being ignored, he then started to attack the small boat, and its occupants, __in front of him. Luffy sensed this and quickly sent a Haki infused punch towards the sea king, "Hey, it's rude to interrupt people while they are talking, Gum-Gum Pistol." The punch hit the Lord sending him backwards, the Lord then felt like had just had déjà vu. People don't realize this, but animals are closely connected to the timeline mentally, so the Lord had 'sensed' what had happened before, when Luffy had left his island in the original timeline._

_Luffy then sent a blast Conquers Haki towards the sea king as it got back up. The Lord stopped in its tracks, shaking in fear. It slowly sank back into the water until only the top half of its head could be seen. It then went over to Luffy and looked at him, like a dog asking for forgiveness from its master after being scolded. Luffy then grinned and patted the sea king on his head. "That's okay you were just cranky because someone woke you up, I understand. Hey, how about you become my friend, hmm? What do you say?" Luffy said as he stuck out his hand. The Lord's eyes widened at this statement, no human had ever shown him kindness, only pain, anger and/or fear. Yet here was a boy, whom he had hurt in the past by hurting his friend, asking him to be his friend. He reminded the sea king of a man he had met a long time ago in his youth, on the Grand Line. That man had asked the Lord the same thing this boy was asking him now. _

_The sea king just smiled to himself as he brought his tail out of the water and shook Luffy's hand. "Shishishi, cool. My names Luffy. Do you mind if I call you Rex?" 'Rex' nodded its head in agreement. Luffy shouted out in excitement at making a new friend. Garp just stared at the event unfolding in front of him. He then began to chuckle to himself about how his grandson had just made friends with a sea king._

_**END**_

* * *

><p>The villagers back at the dock were still shocked at seeing how that boy had tamed a sea king. They looked at one another and gulped thinking the same thing, <em>if anyone was going to Pirate King, it was going to be Luffy.<em>

"Thanks for seeing us off Rex. See you later." Luffy yelled to his friend. Rex had seen them past the island and out to sea. Rex then disappeared underneath the sea; Luffy turned back forwards. _I'm finally heading out. Don't worry everyone I'm coming. First is Nami and then Zoro._ Luffy chuckled to himself with withheld anticipation of seeing his crew once again, alive and well. He now had a chance to fix things for the better. Luffy then stopped, he felt like he was forgetting something, _Na__h, I'll remember what it is later._ Luffy then sat down and fell asleep as Makino navigated their boat across the sea. Intercepting the path of cruise ship heading towards them.

Near an uninhabited island, a pirate ship was docked; hiding and waiting for its prey. The crew were hustling about around the ship when a woman stepped out and slammed down her iron club onto the deck. "Men, do we have eyes on the ship?" she asked her crew. "Yes Lady Alvida, It should be in boarding distance in a few hours." Answered the man in the crows nest. Alvida was a big woman with freckles and black curly hair. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it. She also wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles. "Boys," she yelled, "Who's the most beautiful woman on all the seas." Her crew yelled back, "You are Lady Alvida." An evil grin found its way onto Alvida's face.

**Thank you for all the review. I rely on you, my readers, to point out my mistakes. Thank you. I never expected that after just one my story would explode. I was really shocked. I didn't expect so many people. I'm so happy, *silently crying*, I'm not crying, something's in my eye. I hope to have the next chapter written by the end of this week. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Promises (Part 1)

**PM: Ah, finally time to get back to writing. It's so good to be back.**

**Luffy: Yeah, we're going on an adventure again!**

**PM: LUFFY! What are you doing here!?**

**Nami: Ok, who other than Luffy, is yelling?**

**Makino: Hehe, well that is Luffy's specialty.**

**PM: = Bububububububububububu**

**Nami: Uh-oh, it looks like Plaz is broken. I told you Luffy we shouldn't have surprised him.**

**Luffy: Hehe**

**Makino: Coby would you like to do the honors then?**

**Coby: Uh, sure. All rights and ownership of One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, Plazmaster only claims the rights of several original characters he created. Thank You.**

Chapter 4

Luffy was roughly awoken by Makino screaming in his face, "Luffy, WAKE UP! Grab the paddles and help me row us out of this whirlpool!" Luffy sat up and pounded his fist into his hand, "Ah-ha, that's what I forgot."

"LUFFY!" Luffy quickly got up and started collecting all their things together, "Luffy, what are you doing?" Luffy turned towards Makino and grinned, "Oh, I'm getting us out of here."

He wrapped one of his arms around their stuff and then grabbed Makino around her waist with the other. "We can't save the boat, were going to have to hitch a ride, hang on." Before Makino argue, Luffy jumped into the air, 'Moon Walk', he started to kick the air keeping him and Makino floating in the air. Luffy moon walked them out of the whirlpool, as he looked around he saw in the distance a cruise ship. He turned to Makino but was met with a fist, "Ow ow ow, what was that for?"

"What do you think, we just lost our boat. You can't expect to moon walk us to island, do you?" Luffy grinned which caused Makino to huff, "Of course not," he laughed turning towards the ship, "I told you, we'll hitch a ride.

**Aboard the Cruise Ship, Ballroom**

A young woman wearing peach shaded ballroom dress, stared out one of the port holes. Nami slumped and sighed, she looked out towards sea thinking of her village being ruled that cruel fishman, Arlong.

'Don't worry guys, I'm close to the goal. Soon enough the village will be free again.' Suddenly an image of a boy with a large smile popped into her head, 'Huh'. But, her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to a young man offering her his hand to dance, she smiled and laid her hand on top of his. They both walked towards the dance floor.

**The Cruise Ship**

Luffy steadily kicked his way over to the ship and landed on the forward bow. All the crew stopped and starred at spectacle, some started whispering about the boy and how he could fly. Luffy put Makino and their stuff and then turned to the men, "Hey you," he said pointing at one of the crew members, "Where's the captain?"

The sailor trembled, "Um I don't know exactly but I can go get him." Luffy shrugged, "I can wait, but can I get something to eat?" The sailor nodded and ordered one of the men to go grab some food as he ran off to find the captain. After a few minutes the two sailors returned with the food and the captain, the captain stepped forward as Luffy began eating, "*Cough* As nice as it is to meet travelers, I must ask what your business here is?" Luffy began to talk with his mouth full but Makino stopped him, "We're so sorry to cause a fuss. You see our little boat got trapped in that whirlpool there and we hoped that we could hitch a ride to the next island."

"But, Makino! We need another boat not a ride on a ship." Luffy whined. Makino glared at him as the captain chuckled, recognizing the gleam in Luffy's eye. "You're off on an adventure, aren't you lad; and if I didn't miss my mark, you're after the Legendary One Piece. Am I Right?" Luffy turned and grinned at the captain, "Yep."

Again the captain just chuckled, "Well, unless you can pay me for the boat I'm afraid I cannot give you one." This time it was Luffy you chuckled, "I don't think that money will be necessary."

**Alvida's ship**

"Captain, I can see the ship! She's in range!" The pirate yelled down from the crow's nest.

"Excellent. Men, move the ship out, raise the flag and prepare the cannons for the first volley. Remember we want to scare her, not sink her." Alvida shouted to her crew; she then saw the pink haired boy, Coby, standing around, "GET MOVING YOU BRAT!" she screamed as she kicked Coby in the rear. Coby replied, crying, "Ye-Yes Ma'am." He scampered away getting to work, as not to anger Alvida.

**XXX**

The captain looked at Luffy incredulously, thinking the boy was joking. But, the closer he looked at the boy, he saw that he was serious. Angrily, the captain spoke at Luffy, "No Payment! What in the Four Seas makes you think I'll give you one of my boats?" Luffy grinned again, "I didn't say I wouldn't give you payment, just not in money."

Now the captain gave Luffy a quizzical look, "Then What?" "I offer you our services in your current pirate problem." Luffy said, bowing low. "What pirate-." But the captain was interrupted by a volley of cannonballs that exploded around the ship, rocking the ship. "Pirates!" One of the sailors yelled. Luffy grinned, "That pirate problem."

**XXX**

In the ballroom, chaos had erupted as the boat had been rocked by the cannon fire. Nami, having slipped away in the commotion, stood in a hall on the top floor. A mischievous smile found its way onto her face, she threw off the gown to reveal a pirate outfit underneath. She pulled out a bandana and tied her hair up with. "Here I come my treasure." She said as she slipped off towards the ship.

* * *

><p>After the first attack, the captain had gratefully, if not frantically, accepted Luffy's offer. He told the captain to gather everyone in the ballroom and wait, for there were three naval in the area and they would heed the call of the captain. Luffy began to stretch his body while he waited for the pirate ship to pull up next to the cruise ship. "Luffy,"<p>

Luffy looked over at Makino, "Do you ever think these things through?" Luffy smiled at Makino, "Shishishishi, nope. But they always work out." Makino sighed at her nephew, she pulled off her rifle and prepared for a fight. The ship had now pulled up and Luffy cracked his knuckles at the sound of Alvida's voice, "Board her now men!"

Then Luffy heard her yelling at someone else and saw a familiar pink haired boy flying his way. Luffy jumped up and caught him, he fell back to the deck and put Coby down. Coby still shaking starred up at, "Wh-who are you?" Luffy laughed, "I'm a friend Coby. Wait here while I kick Alvida's ass."

By now all of Alvida's men had boarded the ship, along with Alvida herself. As Luffy turned around to face them, he saw out of the corner of his an orange haired girl, dressed as a pirate, zip lining over to the pirate ship, 'Heh, so Nami has already made her move, then I better work fast.' He looked at Alvida and spoke, "Normally I would ask who the captain is, but I can already tell that the fat, old ugly sea hag over there is Alvida."

Everyone, besides Makino, starred at Luffy; their jaws dropped open and they all sweat dropped. Makino just laughed at Luffy's bluntness; all the pirates were thinking the same thing, 'He's a dead man'

They all turned to Alvida, slowly tick marks started to appear on her face until her face was covered in them. Her face was also now a bright red, "You BRAT! Men cut him down and show him who the most beautiful woman on all the seas is." The pirates ran towards Luffy, "Yes Lady Alvida." Meanwhile, on Alvida's ship, Nami had just finished collecting all the treasure.

"Phew, for being a small time pirate, she had a lot of treasure." Hearing the commotion on the other ship, Nami looked over to see what was going on. She saw the pirates fighting a boy in a straw-hat. 'Hmm, for some reason he looks familiar' Nami shook her head reminding herself of the treasure she had to get away with. Back at the fight, the pirates, even though trying their hardest, could not land a blow on Luffy.

It was like he saw their moves before they even moved. Over to Luffy's right, Makino fought off a group of pirates using her rifle as a staff blocking swings, striking the pirates, even knocking a few out, but what shocked the men the most was she was winning and she hadn't even fired a shot yet.

Luffy, having grown bored playing with the pirates (and having sensed Nami had finished her business on the other ship), stopped and faced the pirates. "Finally, you stopped moving you brat. You realize it was useless to fight back." One of the pirates asked; Luffy smirked, "No, I felt like I should end the charade now."

Luffy then vanished, having used the Shave technique, surprising the pirates into panic; he then appeared again in the middle of the group. Grabbing his arm and swinging it around in a circle, "Gum-Gum Flail." Knocking out the entire group, snapping his arm back to normal after he was done. Alvida and Coby starred at Luffy in horror; Coby, the first to recover, asked, "What the devil are you?"

Luffy turned to Coby and pulled his cheek, stretching it, "Oh me, I'm a rubber man." Alvida now spoke, "I see, you ate a devil fruit. Right?" Coby gasped but Luffy just nodded, "Yep, I ate the Gum-Gum fruit." Alvida cackled, "Too bad kid, I could have used you on my crew, Now men!"

Four men having snuck around Luffy, jumped down from above as to surprise him. Makino raised her and fired, hitting all four men in the groin before they even reached the ground. They fell holding their hands between their legs crying, Luffy looked behind him and laughed, "Thanks Makino."

At hearing her name, Alvida blanched, 'Not only has this brat defeated my entire crew but he has teamed up with **her**', in a last desperate attempt Alvida charged at Luffy. With his back turned, Alvida brought her iron club down onto Luffy's head. Coby screamed, "Watch out!" but he feared he was too late. Luffy, having known what was coming and just waited.

When the club contacted Luffy's head, he applied the Armament Haki to his head, shattering the iron club. Alvida surprised and shocked, did nothing as Luffy turned to her. "That wasn't nice," Luffy stretched his arms back far behind him, "Gum-Gum," Alvida, having shaking off her shock, tried to speak, but it was too late. "Bazooka!" Luffy's arms came speeding back, slamming into the stomach of Alvida. The force of the attack sent Alvida flying into of the sky, far off towards the island nearby.

Luffy's arms snapped back as he turned to Coby, "Hey you're Coby?" Coby unable to speak, just nodded. Luffy grinned, "Good, and you're dream is to become a Marine, right?" Again Coby nodded, but finding his voice now, "How do you know about that?" Luffy having not answered him turned to Makino, "Hey Makino, can you grab our stuff?" Makino nodded and headed off.

Luffy turned back to Coby, "Well I have a proposition for you Coby; Come with me to Shells Town and the Marine Base or stay here and wait for the Marine's Ships to come here and arrest you. So what will it be?" Coby stood up and starred Luffy in his eyes, "I will become a Marine." Luffy grinned, "Good, then come on." Leading Coby towards the railing connecting the two ships.

Makino joined them over there and raised an eyebrow about Coby towards Luffy. Luffy shrugged and the stated, "They should be here right-about-Now!" As soon as he finished the statement they were rocked by a volley of cannonballs from three Marine ships. Before either Makino or Coby could do anything, Luffy grabbed Coby and Makino, who was holding their stuff, and jumped over the railing falling down towards two boats below. Coby and Makino both screamed at Luffy, but he took no notice as his eyes fell upon the orange haired navigator in the other boat.

He grinned; they came down hard hitting the empty boat with a large splash. Nami turned towards the scene, shocked at the sudden splash. She then saw the boy in the straw-hat drop his friends in the boat and jumped over onto her boat. She was about to yell at him, when she heard a piercing whistle and she paled. There was a cannonball heading her way, she turned to face her doom.

She saw the boy posed as if he meant to punch the missile. She had no time to question him as she saw the cannonball only a few yards away. Then she couldn't believe her eyes, the boy had caught the cannonball with his bare hand, which forced the boat backwards; but then he surprised her even more. He cocked his arm back and threw the cannonball back at the ship, twice as fast as it was shot at them.

It hit the ship, causing it to stop where it was. Luffy grinned as he looked over at Nami, "You're heading towards Shells Town, right. Well, let's head there together." Before Nami could say anything, Luffy tied their boats together and began to row the two boats away from the current battle. Luffy couldn't help but laugh as Nami, infuriated, slammed her fist upon his head. In his mind, he hoped that the wish he had made a year ago would bear fruit.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>PM: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I've had to deal with finals, grades, parents, and relatives. It's been one thing after another, so I hadn't had much time to finish up this chapter. Also thank you so much, I never thought I would have gotten this far if it wasn't for you, my readers; I'm more motivated than before to continue forward. <strong>

**Also, expect a backstory after this chapter, it will help explain some things in chapter 5. I hope this chapter doesn't seem like I'm rambling, I was just trying to make it a bit longer than usual. So don't worry, I'm not dead or have given up, we shall the world of one piece from inside my mind. I love all the comments you guys have left me, you've helped me out with my stories, so thank you. I also apologize if I don't upload soon, I'm have an English writing class to deal with.**


End file.
